


Mera's Magician

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Affairs, F/F, Loneliness, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Mera, visiting from Atlantis while Aquaman is holding a special undersea summit goes to the Watchtower and meets up with Zatanna and the pair begin a hot, passionate affair





	Mera's Magician

Mera's Magician

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 **Chapter** **One**

Mera, Queen of Atlantis swam away from her domed kingdom feeling lonely. Her Husband Aquaman has asked his Wife not to be present for the upcoming summit, it angered and saddened Mera deeply that Arthur was treating her like this.

Mera used the Justice League communicator that Supergirl had given her to be brought aboard the Watchtower, Mera is greeted by Kara, Zatanna, and Vixen.

"Welcome your Majesty." Zatanna says respectfully.

"Thank you, Ms. Zatara." Mera replied, making Zatanna blush like a schoolgirl.


End file.
